pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac 'n Roll
Pac 'n Roll (パックンロール Pakku n Rōru) is a Nintendo DS game released by Namco in 2005. Gameplay The objective of Pac 'n Roll is to maneuver Pac-Man to the Goal at the end of the stage. He will also have to collect Pac-Dots to open Golvis Gates, and avoid the Ghosts. If a ghost hits Pac-Man, it will have to be shooed off on the touchscreen; if the player fails to do so, a life will be lost. Occasionally large crates will also get in Pac-Man's way, which can be destroyed via a charge attack. The player controls Pac-Man via the touchscreen. The controls are rather difficult to explain, but are easier to understand naturally. Effectively, the bottom screen has a giant Pac-Man, which can be "rolled" by swiping the stylus across him. Special moves can be performed via different swiping methods. Pac-Man can also eat Chocolate Bars to gain special abilities. They are needed in specific parts of the game. The different kinds of chocolates are: * Knight Chocolate - Turns Pac-Man into a knight. Allows him to break metal crates and walk underwater. * Wing Chocolate - Gains Pac-Man a winged cap. He can now fly short distances. * Pac Chocolate - Reverts Pac-Man back to normal. At the end of every world is a boss battle with Golvis. These levels take place on a narrow path, with Golvis chasing Pac from behind. Pac-Man must use Power Pellets, and eat Golvis three times to defeat him. Once the game is beaten, extra versions of each level are unlocked. These levels are very challenging and frustrating, often requiring precision-perfect movement and precise timing. Worlds *Castle Pac *Gyro-Jungle *Sweet Land *Ghost Land *Flaming Fortress *Golvis' UFO *Pac-Moon (the original Pac-Man, split across both DS screens) Story Note: some parts of this section may be considered spoilers. Pac-Man is staying at Pac-Master's during the school holidays to train in fighting against Ghosts. He hopes to be able to defend Pac-Land from the mischievous Ghosts himself one day. Pac-Master continuously defeats Pac-Man in combat, telling him that he needs to train harder to become a true Pac-Warrior. Pac-Man, exhausted from training, sleeps like a log every night, but has the same dream that involves a large Ghost. He is woken up one day by Pac-Master's Wife, who invites him to the Harvest Festival. There, Pac-Master comments that they won't have to worry about Ghosts for a while, as they have a great harvest of Power Pellets. Meanwhile, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde are watching Pac-Man on the television. They begin to panic, realizing that they don't stand a chance against the Pac-People. Pinky comes up with the idea to resurrect the "Legendary Ghost," who was sealed away by Ghosts in the past because he was so dangerous. At the Harvest Festival, Pac-Man meets up with Pac-Girl, Pac-Master's daughter. They walk around the Harvest Festival together until they spot a UFO in the sky. A mysterious figure laughs and reveals itself to be Golvis, the self-proclaimed king of Rock 'n Roll. Pac-Man recognizes him as the Ghost from his dreams. Pac-Master prepares to attack Golvis, eating a Power Pellet. The Ghosts turn blue, but Golvis is unaffected. Golvis begins playing his guitar, Jack, turning all the Pac-People into balls. Golvis gloats, telling Pac-Master to watch as he takes over Pac-Land. He then uses Jack to suck up Pac-Master and his family. Suddenly, a fairy named Krystal appears. Golvis tries to use Jack against her, but ends up getting sucked in himself. Krystal finds Pac-Man, who hadn't been captured by Golvis, and tells him he has to defeat the evil ghost. Pac-Man is unsure of himself, as Pac-Master couldn't even beat Golvis. Krystal guides Pac-Man through Castle Pac in order to find Golvis and restore peace to Pac-Land. After rescuing all of the Pac-People, Pac-Man arrives at Golvis' lair. Golvis is shocked that Pac-Man and Krystal made it to his hideout, but attacks them regardless. After several battles, Golvis is finally defeated. Golvis begins crying, asking why Pac-Man always has to take advantage of his clumsiness. Krystal scolds Golvis, then realizes the UFO is plummeting to the ground. The heroes make it out and reunite with Pac-Master and his family. With the UFO destroyed, Pac-Man and the rest of the Pac-People return to their original forms. Pac-Man then appears on television for his heroic deeds and soon after becomes a celebrity. Pac-Master congratulates Pac-Man for his excellent work, and Pac-Man realizes he no longer needs training from him. Meanwhile, the Ghosts watch television on a scrap from the UFO in the ocean. Golvis asks if he can watch the television with him, but the other Ghosts yell at him. Jack then reveals that he was sealed away in the past because he was so clumsy and only caused problems. Golvis starts crying again, while the other Ghosts scream that they should have known that earlier. Characters *Pac-Man *Krystal *Golvis *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Jack *Pac-Girl (Ms. Pac-Man) *Pac-Master *Pac-Master's Wife *Pac-Dog *Pac-Baby Pac 'n Roll Remix A "remixed" version of Pac 'n Roll appears in ''Namco Museum Remix'' for the Wii (and subsequently, Namco Museum Megamix). It changes the controls to use the Wii Remote and Nunchuck, and adds a new world titled Golvis' Hideout. Despite seeming like an enhanced version of the original, it is lacking much of the original DS contents. There is no story whatsoever, no extra versions of the levels, and is missing the Ghost Land, Golvis' UFO and Pac-Moon worlds from the original. This is possibly due to Pac 'n Roll Remix originally being part of the cancelled Wii game Pac-Man Carnival, which is speculated to have evolved into Namco Museum Remix; the game's unfinished code was presumably fixed up by Bandai Namco, without fully finishing it. Trivia *In Korea, the game was released under the name Pac 'n Ball for both the original and Remix releases. **Despite this, Pac-Man still screams "Pac 'n Roll!" on the DS version's title screen. *This was the final Pac-Man game to be developed by Namco before the company's merge to become Bandai Namco Holdings. *The game is a prequel to the Pac-Man series, as it takes place during Pac-Man's childhood. It does not take place before the original arcade game however; the events of that game are somewhere in the middle of this one (as evidenced by the Pac-Moon). *A mobile version of the game was released exclusively in Japan. *Much of the game's soundtrack was reused in Pac-Man Monsters. Gallery Screenshots Pnr1.png Pnr2.png Pnr3.png Pnr4.png Pnr5.png Pnr6.png Artwork (2D) Pac-Man PNR.jpg|Pac-Man Pac-Girl.jpg|Pac-Girl Pac-Master.jpg|Pac-Master Pac-Master's Wife.jpg|Pac-Master's Wife Pac-Baby.jpg|Pac-Baby Pac-Dog.jpg|Pac-Dog Krystal PNR.jpg|Krystal Blinky PNR.jpg|Blinky Pinky PNR.jpg|Pinky Inky PNR.jpg|Inky Clyde PNR.jpg|Clyde Golvis PNR.jpg|Golvis Artwork (3D) Pac-Man 3d PNR.jpg|Pac-Man Knight Pac-Man.gif|Knight Pac-Man Wing Pac-Man.gif|Wing Pac-Man Krystal 3D.jpg|Krystal Blinky 3D.jpg|Blinky Pinky 3D.jpg|Pinky Inky 3D.jpg|Inky Clyde 3D.jpg|Clyde Golvis 3D.jpg|Golvis Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Console Games Category:Namco Games Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Platformers